Gone, But Not Forgotten
by The Great Chicken Miasma
Summary: [ONE SHOT] “He’s coming back... Today, I know it...” Goombella whispered, as she peered over the horizon for him.


_**Authoress' Notes:** This story is really cute, but kind of sad... But for all we know, it's a possibility just waiting to happen.

* * *

_

**_Gone, But Not Forgotten

* * *

_**

"He's coming back... Today, I know it..." Goombella whispered, as she peered over the horizon for him.

_It'd had been 10 years... Practically a lifetime for a Goomba's age... _

_And he never came back..._

Hopeful, yet forlorn, an adult Goombella sat on the worn docks of Rogueport, waiting in vain. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she had gotten older. Her beautiful blonde ponytail now lay in gorgeous strands across her forehead. Her locks remained kempt and well-groomed, as it flawlessly blew with the sea's breeze. After 10 years, time had began to catch up with Goombella, changing her looks and features almost completely. Her face now appeared more mature and she no longer wore her hair in a ponytail. She now had a smooth, azure satin wrapped around her neck, in place of her old, red scarf. After Mario had left, life in Rogueport became easier to live and adapt to. Crime and violence were low, residents had become friendlier, and everything was perfect...

_But he never came back..._

_Everyday, she waited... Everyday, she hoped... But he never came... _

_Mario had promised to come back, but he hadn't been seen in over 10 years..._

_Maybe he only appeared when there was danger or wrong that needed to be right... Since he had defeated the Shadow Queen and quelled the power of the Crystal Stars, all was as it should be... _

_Like the great hero he was, Mario had done more than enough for the grungy town..._

"Mommy, what are we waiting for?" a small Goomba asked her.

Goombella snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her daughter. "Oh, just a friend of mine," she responded.

"Is he going to bring us candy?" Another young Goomba asked, gently pulling on Goombella's hair for attention.

Goombella smiled. "He might..."

It was hard to believe, almost impossible at how many things had changed in10 years... After Goombella graduated from U Goom as a valedictorian, she often worked with Prof. Frankly and other officials as a certified archeologist for a living. During her expeditions, she came in contact with another Goomba worker and their acquaintance soon blossomed into a loving relationship. Unfortunately, when her would-be fiancée ran off with another 'girlfriend', Goombella was left to single-handedly mother her two vibrant daughters, Goomlana and Goomlina. Even though she was constantly busy with two mouths to feed, Goombella knew she wouldn't have had it better any other way. 

Goomlana stood impatiently, with a constant scowl of 'Can we go home now?' on her face. Her golden-brown hair was done up in a ponytail, freely sweeping across the back of her head in an irritated motion. Being the oldest, Goomlana was not only independent and sassy like her mother, but having authority over her sister made her even more pigheaded. Because of Goombella's persisting line of work, Goomlana was always ready to go off exploring at a moment's notice. She sometimes even went off on her own without Goombella's consent and usually got into more trouble than she could handle. To Goombella, it was almost like watching herself grow up all over again...

Along with a few bouncy bangs on her brow, Goomlina had a small, braided ponytail of blonde hair traveling down her back, ending with a pink bow. It dangled innocently from beneath Goombella's old excavation helmet, which Goomlina wore for good luck and her mother's essence. Goomlina herself was quiet and gentle, often waiting for something to happen before she reacted. She was cautious, but Goombella often worried if she was a little _too_ cautious. To make up for her meekness, Goomlina was very poetic and artistically gifted in her abilities. She often asked profound questions and daydreamed when she felt relaxed. Even though she was shy around others, Goomlina's placid nature kept her considerate and easy to become friends with.

Goomlana stood up on her feet and peered around an incoming boat, trying to figure out what Goombella was looking for. "Is it a fish? I bet it's a fish! Mom, is it a fish?"

"Goomlana, don't do that! You might fall in!" Goombella shouted in a panic, as she pulled her obstinate daughter back on the dock.

Goomlana rolled her eyes. "I wasn't gonna fall in, Mom!"

Goombella glared at her. "You don't know that! If you fall in, you'll drown!"

Goomlina frowned. "You're waiting for a fish? But Mom, I'm allergic to fish... It gives me a rash..."

Pushing Goomlana away from the port, Goombella consoled her younger daughter. "Don't worry, it's not a fish."

"Then can we go home? I'm getting hungry!" the elder sibling complained.

Goombella sighed, knowing Goomlana was right. It wasn't fair to make them stand around for something they couldn't or didn't want to understand. "Alright, alright... What do you want?"

"**MUSHROOM!"** Goomlana shouted, wanting to get her say in before anyone else.

"It doesn't really matter... We could have that, if she wants..." Goomlina whispered, slightly intimidated by Goomlana.

Goombella walked off, back towards her house in the western region of Rogueport. "How about we have something different tonight? Like... Shroom Steak? Just for a change of pace."

"Okay, but tomorrow, I want Mushrooms!" Goomlana declared loudly, making sure Goombella heard.

Goombella nodded as she watched her daughters walk ahead of her. "Sure, Goomlana... whatever you say..." Suddenly, hearing a boat's horn in the distance, Goombella eagerly turned back to face the dock. Seeing as it wasn't the same boat Mario had departed in, she sighed, a sad smile on her face.

_It was possibly evident that Mario would never return to Rogueport... _

_But it finally occurred to Goombella that it might've been for the best..._

_Somewhere else in the world, there was trouble, anguish, other problems just waiting to be solved... and Mario was the right person to do it. Maybe she would someday run into him on one of her traveling assignments or, with his fame well-known and spread across the nation, hear about him in the news. It didn't matter how she met up with him, just that she would get the chance to see his smiling face again..._

_For Mario was gone... but not forgotten...

* * *

_

_**Authoress' Notes:** Why did I write this, you ask? Kinda why I first wrote "Better Off Alone"; it was just an experiment. On a less-important note, I really don't think Goombas live as long as people do. Maybe age 30 for them is like, age 70 to us, in my opinion (Meaning Goombella was probably 5 when she met Mario XD). And as the disclaimer, I own nobody here, except for Goomlina and Goomlana! (Whose names totally rock) :P_


End file.
